Holiday In Cambodia
by EtchaSketchDracula
Summary: It's a Holiday in Cambodia, it's tough kid but it's life..." Rated T for Language, Sexual Themes and some violence.Chapter 3 should be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Edd stood over his bed, his suitcase sat on it. It was open, and Edd was neatly folding his clothing and packing it in the silver colored designer's case. He sighed. The green paint on the walls made it cheery in his house.

But that didn't make up for the fact that his parents ignored him, he rarely saw their faces. Sticky notes, sticky notes. Edd had never wanted to be so uptight. Intelligent yes, up tight no. But he had become depressed, and his depression had pressed down so hard on him, like an elephant sitting on his chest.

That's why Edd and his friends had just become Emancipated Minors the day before.

Edd had decided he was going to become emancipated, but the day he told his friends, they insisted that they come with him. Not only that, but Edd had been skipping school. He could get into college even if he dropped out, looking at his grades so far. He had not gotten below an A in 3 years. So, he did drop out. His parents had yelled at him, screamed at him. But he just took it.

So, now the Ed's were going to meet in the center of the Cul De sac, where a carpool would pick them up and drop them off at their apartment in town…..

Edd stood in the middle of the cul de sac, with his friends.

"Finally, I'm getting away from Sarah!" Ed exclaimed. Sarah had given everything she had to make sure Ed would not get emancipated. No way, she could not let Ed have what he wanted. Not once. But, soon, Ed had made his dad realize just what a bitch Sarah was, and he ran to the court house just on time. Eddy and Edd had been afraid he wouldn't show up, and Eddy was cursing Sarah the entire time they were waiting to take the stand.

"It's fucking cold out!" Eddy said as he shivered. Eddy had hated the way he couldn't have freedom, he just wanted to be free. Not only that, but there was no way he could let Edd go out without his friends. If one of them went into poverty, all of them went into poverty.

"Eddy, it's the middle of damn December! What did you expect?" Edd responded. At first, Edd had detested the way Eddy cussed. But after a while, he realized that arguing with Eddy was just not working at all. So, Edd eventually fell into that nasty little habit too. After all, they were just words, right?

Snowflakes fell to the ground, whisking through the wind like bits of heaven. The ground was covered in 2 feet of snow, and the icicles hung from the roofs of houses. Christmas spirit was in the air, with all the lights up and such. It made this day seem a lot less like the day you check in to Hell.

Eddy wore a black sweater, a red beanie, some skinny blue jeans, and red DC shoes.

Edd wore a nice, plaid designers sweatshirt made out of the finest cotton you can get your hands on. He wore snow pants and boots, too.

Ed wore a white t- shirt(He apparently doesn't mind or notice the cold), and ripped jeans with some blue Circas .

It had seemed as if the world was coming to an end. The boy's parents had been sad, angry and depressed. It was like being sentenced to Death Row. Thankfully, the parents had each thrown in 1,000 $ so that their boys wouldn't starve like a bunch of goddamn hobos, and to hold them up until they could get a job.

Anyways, enough about the random little bits.

Soon, A black car pulled up to the Eds: Their driver, Jubair.

The Eds hopped in, and slipped in a nice little song to the cd player…

_so you been to school  
For a year or two  
And you know youve seen it all  
In daddys car  
Thinkin youll go far  
Back east your type dont crawl_

_Play ethnicky jazz  
To parade your snazz  
On your five grand stereo  
Braggin that you know  
How the niggers feel cold  
And the slums got so much soul_

_Its time to taste what you most fear  
Right guard will not help you here  
Brace yourself, my dear_

_Its a holiday in cambodia  
Its tough, kid, but its life  
Its a holiday in cambodia  
Dont forget to pack a wife_

_Youre a star-belly sneech  
You suck like a leach  
You want everyone to act like you  
Kiss ass while you bitch  
So you can get rich  
But your boss gets richer off you_

_Well youll work harder  
With a gun in your back  
For a bowl of rice a day  
Slave for soldiers  
Till you starve  
Then your head is skewered on a stake_

_Now you can go where people are one  
Now you can go where they get things done  
What you need, my son._

_Is a holiday in cambodia  
Where people dress in black  
A holiday in cambodia  
Where youll kiss ass or crack_

_Pol pot, pol pot, pol pot, pol pot_

_And its a holiday in cambodia  
Where you'll do what youre told  
A holiday in cambodia  
Where the slums got so much soul_

_Pol Pot!_

(Hope you guys liked the story. R&R. Will be starting work on ch2 immediatly.)


	2. Settlin' in

Eddy stepped out of the car, grunting. His feet landed in the wet, crunchy snow. He took three steps forward onto the curb and Tilted his head up, gazing at the building with scrutiny. It was a white, drywall color, camouflaging with the snow in a way. Graffiti stained the walls, and it looked worn and beaten. Eddy sighed. He turned his head back toward the car with depression.

"Looks like the shit hole we've all ways dreamed of, huh Double D?" Eddy remarked slyly. Edd planted his feet on the ground outside the vehicle, and grasped the edge of the door way with his hand.

"Well, it certainly isn't the nicest place, but it will work for now" Edd said optimistically whilst pushing him self out and on to solid ground.

"Anything is better than Sarah" Ed said as he stepped out on the street then walked over to the other side where his comrades were positioned.

"Speaking of, is that bitch gonna get what's comin' to her?" Eddy said.

"I think my dad said she will be grounded."  
"She deserves to get that pretty little face of hers slapped."  
"Gentlemen, let's contain ourselves now. Sarah will be dealt with, I'm sure."  
The Eds talked for the next 2 minutes until their guide arrived. He was wearing a black fleece sweater, black framed reading glasses, black suit pants, and some fancy black shoes.

"What is this?" Eddy remarked "A funeral service or somethin'?" The guide didn't take that too well, and gave him the finger before beckoning them inside.

"Real friendly, a middle finger to my face makes me feel oh- so – very welcomed" Eddy mumbled. Edd punched him in the shoulder, signaling to follow.

"Oh look, its mister tough guy!" Eddy said, snickering. Ed giggled as well, which caused Edd to pout. They walked inside and took a elevator to their Penthouse suite, or that's what they called it here. It was the nicest apartment there, thanks to some money from Edd's parents.

As the Ed's walked in, they examined the place. It had normal drywall, although stained abit, with a tile floor, a small kitchen right beside the living room, which contained to couches sitting around a large plasma screen. They went into their bedroom. It had 3 beds in it, each one had their own personal night stand next to it. The Guide left the room, leaving the Eds to themselves.

"Well, how about we relax and settle in?" Edd suggested.

Later, the Eds all sat around the coffee table in the living room, discussing their new home.

"So, how about a shopping list?" Edd inquired.

"A Xbox would be nice, for entertainment, ya know?" Eddy suggested.

"That would do nicely," Edd agreed.

"And some comic books, with a book shelf and stuff" Ed said, giddy with excitement about his own personal library, which his parents would never allow him to have.

"Some literature would add a nice touch to this place" Edd agreed.

" How about some nice silverware, and a stereo?" Eddy said.

"Music would be nice, and silverware is always a must have"

"Oh oh! A bow flex thingy- ma- jigger, I saw the commercials for those cool things!"

"Fitness is good."

"What about some standard rules for this home?" Edd said.

"I think we should just all try to not yell. That's so annoying" Eddy said.

" A nice inside voice. Gotcha" Edd responded.

" We should keep the TV quiet when other people are sleeping" Ed said.

"And, if we ever get a hold of beer, we should never drink more then 3 cans or bottles a night…"

The Eds went on discussing for about an hour before heading to bed.

"Good night fellas!" Edd said sleepily.

"Night." Eddy responded nonchalantly.

"Nighty night" Ed said while yawning.

Then the Eds closed their eyes, and fell asleep for the first time in their new home…


End file.
